


Algar

by Aarre (SupaKawaiiDesu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, Platonic Romance, THEY DESERVED VACATION, Team Bonding, Team as Family, its set right after s6e7, spoilers for S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/Aarre
Summary: “Vacation?” Allura repeated and looked at Coran for help, who just shrugged, not being any wiser. “What does that earthling word mean?”“It’s like time off, princess. You know, for beauty sleep and relaxing and having fun. Basically like sundays, but longer.”





	Algar

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first voltron fic omg. IT TOOK ME TWO YEARS
> 
> also, this was a commission for Jana! If you want to commission me, just follow the links in the end note~

The travel home would take far longer than expected.

They were all caught up with the fact that Shiro was alive, sleeping soundly in the cabin of the black lion, where Hunk had carried him since he was still rather weak. As he and Pidge emitted back from its mouth, it was Coran who brought it to their attention that now the Castle of Lions, and with it the ability to form a wormhole, was gone. 

“We could contact the Kolivan and the blade, maybe they can help us,” Keith said.

“No can do,” Pidge piped up and pointed to Hunk with their oil-smudged fingers. “While that big mama bear over there made sure Shiro falls asleep, I checked the communication servers. I think they got damaged when the castle exploded and then shut down after we’ve landed.”

“Ah, it’s like a wave of neurotransmitters!” Coran explained when he saw Lance’s confused expression.

Lance shrugged. “Not helping me here, buddy.”

“How long do you need to repair this, Pidge?”, Allura asked.

“I don’t have much resources here, so Hunk and I will see what we can do. Although, you should probably reckon on some Quintants, princess.”

“Y’all know what that means right?” Lance suddenly asked and grinned, trying to get them to understand.

“It’s time to catch up on some sleep?” Keith guessed.

“Explore the planets near so we’ll maybe find some food?” Allura provided and hummed approvingly. “The goo is out, after all. Good call, Lance.”

“No!” he groaned, but backpedalled when everybody expressed their confusion. “Or, well, that’s not what I meant, although it’s certainly true that we do need something to eat. What I originally was going to say was, that it’s finally time for some vacation!”

“ _Vacation_?” Allura repeated and looked at Coran for help, who just shrugged, not being any wiser. “What does that earthling word mean?”

“It’s like time off, princess. You know, for beauty sleep and relaxing and having fun. Basically like sundays, but longer.” 

“We should hurry back to Earth, not laze around,” Keith argued.

Pidge snickered. “That’s easy to say for someone who just spend two years chilling on a lonely island with his Mum and his space wolf.” Lance snorted and they high-fived, relishing in Keith’s exaggerated eye-rolling.

“Shiro certainly can’t move much in his state as well,” Allura considered. “We all deserve some, uh, vacation, I find. It sounds fun!”

###

“This is not fun!” Lance screamed, but his laughter betrayed his words. “Take your giant wolf off me, Keith! If she keeps this up, I’m gonna suffocate!”

With amusement, Keith watched how Algar ambushed Lance from all sides and tried to get him to play with her. She bopped her giant snout in his sides where he was ticklish and licked all over his face. Krolia had always found this very funny and thus, Algar learned to use that tactic to get people to play with her. Although it was much less effective when she grew to the size of a tiger and now basically crushed the blue paladin beneath her.

“Algar, stop”, Keith ordered, but couldn’t help the smug grin when she whined and teleported herself to him. Lance wasn’t moving to stand up, only turned onto his back to catch his breath. His silence was sudden, and Keith would have found this worrying, if it weren’t for the small smile playing on his lips. 

“I missed the beach.”

Keith glanced to the place where Hunk and Coran had started a small fire and grilled some small ocean creatures on sticks. Krolia and Shiro sat nearby and talked, so it seemed that dinner would still take some time. Kicking his boots off, he sat down next to Lance and gave Algar a sign that she could go swimming if she wanted to.

“I missed the desert,” he mumbled. 

Lance gave a soft laugh and tore his eyes from the stars to the man next to him. “Really, dude, the desert? That’s the first thing that came to mind?”

“Hey, it was my home,” Keith gave back, although he couldn’t help but smile. Watching Algar trying to catch whatever was lurking in the water, he didn’t notice the faint blush that spread over Lance’s cheeks at that. “It was raining non-stop on that space whale. It annoyed me to no end- I hated that it was so humid.”

“God, I can imagine.”

For a moment, the both of them were quiet. The only sounds were the rhythmic splashing of the waves and Allura’s laugh in the background as she and Romelle played some kind of Altean game in the water.

After a while, Lance asked about Algar and how they met. The both of them ended up talking for quite some time, mostly about how life was like on the whale and how Keith had felt about finally meeting his Mum. 

“Was it her idea to name her Algar?” Lance asked. “Sounds like an alien name to me.”

“It’s Old English, actually.” Lance gave him a disbelieving look, so Keith half-heartedly threw some sand at him. “Shut up!”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything! What did I do to deserve a shirt full with sand?”

“You made fun of me!” Keith grunted, and quickly shielded his face with his arms as Lance threw some right back at him.

“I did not! I just asked about your glowing space puppy’s name!” He sat up, blinking. “Wait, if you are choosing an Old English name for a pet wolf while you’re practically stranded, it probably means it’s something with a deeper meaning, huh?”

At that, Keith shot up. “What? No.”

Lance snickered. “Your social skills are just as bad as ever, dude. C’mon, tell me, what does Algar mean? Now I’m curious.”

Thankfully, Coran chose that moment to call for everybody to come and sit down for dinner. Keith silently thanked his timing and stood up, dusting off his pants. “You coming?”

Lance was still lying in the sand, pouting. “Only if you tell me.”

“No way,” Keith said and walked away. When he hadn’t gotten up after a while, he shouted back. “Also, I’m eating your part of the food.”

A gasp, then the rustling of clothes as he got up. “You wouldn't!”

Unexpectedly, Hunk shouted that he himself would eat it, if the both of them didn’t get their asses to the rest of them right now. At that, Lance really did hurry to catch up to Keith to walk over with him.

“Hey, you should come visit my family when we’re back on Earth,” he mentioned out of the blue.

“And bring an alien mum and a space wolf? I don’t know, Lance, could be weird.”

“Tone down the sarcasm, yeah? I’m sure my Mum wouldn’t mind,” he said. “To be honest, she’ll probably believe any story as long as I’m back with Hunk and Pidge.”

They arrived at the same time at the fireplace like Pidge, who had heard them and agreed with a laugh. Lance sat on the sand next to them, while Shiro waved Keith to the spot on his left.

The fish-like food was delicious. Either that, or they all were too long without any resemblance of Earth’s food that anything that was close to its flavor was automatically superb. The taste made the paladins quite nostalgic, though excited for their return home at the same time. While eating, they all listened to the story Krolia was telling about the time she and Keith’s father wiped out the Galras coming to get the blue lion. Already knowing the story as he saw them with his own two eyes in the visions, he used the chance to sneak Algar some grilled food, which she loved.

When his fish was gone, she sneaked around them to beg the others for some more, actually finding some pieces where Lance had dropped them. 

Keith watched how Lance suddenly noticed and fought over the rest of his food, until he felt Shiro’s all-knowing smile on himself.

“What?” he muttered.

“You’re really in deep if you name your wolf after him. 'Elf Spear', really?” he chuckled. “Could have called her 'Alien Lance' just as well.”

Keith hoped his face was already flushed from the closeness to the fire, but knowing Shiro, he had already noticed anyways. He sighed. “I’ll tell him. Sometime.”

“What, when you meet his parents?” Shiro gave back.

“Yeah, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to support me and my writing (and my financial situation lol), you can either  
> [commission me](http://nb-writer.tumblr.com/post/175270927668/opening-writing-commissions) or consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8634CQF) ♥ Everything helps!


End file.
